


Potter, you git!

by Dungbombacidpops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Can cause sugar-induced coma, Fluff, Happy drarry, I so fucking love them, M/M, More Fluff, and some more fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dungbombacidpops/pseuds/Dungbombacidpops
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots revolving around one fabulous Draco Malfoy and his git of a boyfriend, Harry freaking Potter.
1. Hair charms and Proposals!!!





	

It's been four years since Harry had started dating the sweet bane of his life, Draco Malfoy, much to everyone's chagrin.

Ron had gone into shock, pale-faced sputtering and mumbling rubbish like that one time he had tried asking Fleur for the yule ball, till Harry had to hex with a stinging charm to bring him back from the stupor. Hermione had just given him the superior look and said 'I knew it' in her know-it-all voice.

It's been four years and every single day the blonde git had commented, or frowned, or shown outrage towards Harry's messy unruly hair. And it's not like Harry could control his hair. Right from childhood he had known how futile that feat had been.

"Potter, you look like you have kissed the wrong end of the blast-ended skrewt!"

"Potter, did you just perform a mating dance with a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, why is your hair looking like that?"

"Potter, get off me your stupid hair is choking me!"

Most of the time Harry tuned out those affronts. Whenever Draco would scream 'Potter' in that snotty tone of his, he knew that an insult about his hair was about to follow.

But today was _different_ and it needed to be absolutely perfect. Harry wiped his slightly damp hands on his best robes. He had worn the deep blue robe that always made him look fit and Malfoy horny.

Hermione who was sweating and desperately trying charms after charms smacked his hands away. "Stop fidgeting, will you? And for the love of Merlin don't ruin your robes because if you change one more time I _will_ hex you."

Harry exhaled in defeat and looked at himself in the mirror. "It's not working, is it?"

"Oh, don't you give up now, Harry. You know how rubbish I am in casting cosmetic charms. Here, try another dollop of Sleekeazy's hair potion, and let's just hope that it works."

Harry grimaced but slapped the gunky mess on his hair and tried flattening it once again. The wild mass on his head felt silent for a moment before returning to its original state of devastation. "Merlin!" Harry sighed.

"That's it. We need to call the expert," Hermione said firmly.

Before Harry could say anything Hermione strode towards the fireplace and stuck her head in a swirl of green fire. "Ginny? Ginny? Can you come in for a minute? Harry needs help."

Five minutes later, dusting the ash from her dress Ginny stepped out from the fireplace. "What? What happened? Is harry okay?" Ginny asked with panic lacing her expression.

"Oh, yeah he is alright. It's his hair we need help with," Hermione said.

Ginny ran a critical eye over him and whistled softly. "Finally had the guts to do it?"

Harry just rolled his eyes and said exasperatedly, "Does everyone already know about this?"

"Harry, you are one of the most transparent people I have known but that's beside the point. Let's work on solving your problem now."

After bickering and a lot of swearing both the witches finally came to a solution.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. We are both going to cast the charm at the same time so that it's powerful enough to hold your hair down and then another dash of the Sleekeazy's to give it a finish. Okay?" Ginny said seriously.

Harry nodded and sat straight.

A couple of moments later Harry could feel the tingle of the magic and the fight his hair put against it. But when he looked again at the mirror, for the first time in his whole life his hair sat docilely on his head. He waited for it to spring back to messiness but thanks to Merlin it stayed put.

"Yes! Finally." Both the witches whooped and hi-fived each other.

The slam of the front door sounded and all three of them froze. Before harry could think, he pushed Hermione and Ginny into the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo powder on their still shocked face and shouted for the Burrow.

Making sure the box was still safe in his pocket he sprinted towards the living room.

"Potter, make me a cup of tea, will you? I swear to you, one of these days I am really going to hex Blaise. Where the hell are you Potter?" Draco shouted.

Harry stopped with a jerk as he watched the love of his life grumble and putter around the living room.

Okay, this was it. It's now or never. Now was the time to summon his inner Gryffindor and be brave for the most important decision of his life.

Harry watched as Draco turned and looked at him. A look of confusion crossed his face.

"Did we have dinner plans tonight? And why are you wearing your fuck-me robes and looking like you have taken a bludger to your head."

Harry took a hesitant step forward, the light now reflecting on his glasses. He took in the artfully tousled hair and the elegant robes clasping Draco's body and a shiver of anticipation racked his body. He looked at Draco's stormy gray eyes and he knew, he knew that _he_ was the best thing to happen to him. He took out the velvet box from his pocket that he had been carting around for the last six months now.

"What in Merlin's left nut have you-"

Harry dropped down on one knee and smiled at Draco's speechless face.

"Before you shout at me to make that damn cup of tea, I want you to fucking listen, okay.

Four years back I went out on a date with my arch-nemesis on a dare but it turned out to be the best freaking date of my life. I learned to see the man beneath all those smirks and sniffs. I learned to see the Draco beneath that Malfoy and I fell in love completely and irrevocably with him. Just like that.

Maybe it was all in making, Merlin knows of my obsession with you in school. You make me angry, you make me laugh, you make me want to snog you till you are all red and gasping for breath, and you make me feel all those things that I was once afraid to feel.

There are days I wake up and find you sprawled all over me, snoring softly, though you will deny that vehemently. I look at you and I feel so, so damn lucky. Lucky to have you by my side, fighting, laughing, kissing … making love.

Look, I can't promise you all sunshine and rainbows because I am me and you are you. We will fight, throw things at each other's head, and get angry at each other so much so that one of us will certainly hex the other. I can't promise that I won't be the reason behind some of your tears. _But I also promise that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life_ , _because I know, in my heart, that you are the only one for me. You are my home and I promise that I will always, always come back to you._ "

Harry could feel his throat closing and his vision getting hazy as tears pooled in them.

"Fuck it," Harry swore.

"Marry me, Draco Malfoy? My life would be a complete horror without you in it. So fucking marry me and make me the craziest man on the earth." Harry said in a rush and waited.

And waited.

It might have been seconds but it felt like hours to Harry before Draco opened his mouth. Draco's eyes were wide as saucers, he opened his mouth but no sound came out.

Harry watched in trepidation as Draco kneeled in front of him.

"Potter, you complete nutter. You stupid git! What the fuck did you do to your _hair?_ " Draco choked out.

"Wha- they are just charms. And that's what you got from all the things that I said. I thought you hated my hair," Harry stammered.

"Thank fuck," Draco said with relief and waved his hand to end the spell.

Harry felt his hair breathe in reprieve and spill around in the chaotic mess as it always had.

Draco smiled as he pushed an unruly lock behind his ear and whispered. "I complain about it all the time doesn't mean that I hate it, you sod. How long will it take you to realize that I always complain? And for the love of god don't ever change. Not me for, not for anyone. Every inch of you is beautiful, Harry, right from your scar infested face to the weird looking second toe. Every fucking inch.

I know that I am not worthy of you, never have and never will. But I am so fucking selfish and I am spoiled enough to take whatever I want. And I want _you,_ all of you _._ I want you by my side till we are old and doddering. Well, I will be dashing as ever and still complain about that doxy nest on your head but I will love you, love you with all my heart.

So yes, Harry James Potter I will marry you. I will marry the fuck out of you. Now put that ring that you have lugging around for the last six months like a stupid arse, on my finger and make me yours."

"You knew about the ring-"

"Merlin's pants, Potter. I know everything that involves you… and me."

With a smile that engulfed his whole face, Harry slipped the simple silver band on Draco's finger. His heart was fluttering like mad and Harry was sure it would burst out from his chest with so much happiness.

Harry sucked in a mouth of air as Draco grasped a fistful of his hair and pulled him near. Their lips crashed together in a frantic tangle of tongues and teeth. And he smiled when Draco whispered " _Mine. You are all mine, Potter. Now get out of those fuck-me robes before I tear it off you ... again._ "


End file.
